Dæmon and Patronus
by Hermione Jean McGonagall
Summary: Казалось, что ничто и никто не спасёт Ли Скорсби, он и его дэймон, зайчиха Эстер, скоро погибнут. Но так ли это? Сможет ли ведьма из другого мира спасти мистера Скорсби? Crossover 'HP' and 'Subtitle Knife'
1. Chapter 1

Dear Maggie Natalie Smith from Hermione McGonagall

AN (примечания автора): Написано после прочтения 14-ой главы книги «Чудесный нож» Филипа Пуллмана. Фан-фикшен дописан, но находится в процессе печатания.

Герои - Минерва МакГонагалл, Серафина Пеккала, Ли Скорсби, Юта Камайнен, Станислаус Грумман, Вилл Парри

AU PG

Глава 1 «Ведьмы из двух миров».

Ли Скорсби, техасец-воздухоплаватель, около двадцати минут пытался отбить врага. Он чувствовал, что скоро его руки не смогут держать винтовку.

Дэймон Ли Скорсби, зайчиха Эстер, легла на землю и почти слилась с окружающей природой.

Нужно сказать, что в мире Ли у каждого человека есть дэймон. Это - душа человека, заключённая в какое-нибудь животное. Пока ребёнок растёт, дэймон может быть любым животным и меняться хоть каждую секунду. Но, когда человек перестаёт расти, т.е. перестаёт изменяться, он становится взрослым. Вот тогда у человека в том мире дэймон становится каким-то животным, похожим на него по характеру.

Каким будет дэймон у человека, когда он вырастет, не знает никто. Это точно так же, как наши Патронусы или волшебники-анимаги.

Создавая своего первого Патронуса, мы не знаем, в виде кого он будет.

Но деймон, после того, как примет окончательную форму, никогда в жизни не изменится.

С Патронусами обстоит иначе. Очень редко, но всё же бывает. После страшного потрясения Патронус может стать другим.

Дэймон - человеческая душа, которая всегда находится рядом. Как друг, помощник и советчик.

Внешний вид дэймона выражает состояние человека. Если дэймону хорошо, значит, так с человеком и наоборот.

Когда человек умирает, дэймон умирает одновременно с ним. Это - закон, противиться которому бесполезно.

Так было много столетий назад, есть и будет. Всегда.

Но только _в том мире_, в мире, где есть дэймоны.

Во всём этом есть что-то ещё более удивительное. Дэймоны умеют разговаривать.

XXX

XXX

Профессор Минерва МакГонагалл пыталась сосредоточиться и что-то придумать. Точнее, новый способ борьбы с врагами, проникшими в школу в качестве преподавателей. Это были Алекто и амикус Кэрроу, сестра и брат. Но пока в голову не приходило ничего.

«Нужно пройтись до Хогсмида и обратно», - решила Минерва. Раньше это помогало профессору найти решение любой проблемы.

Минерва успела только выйти из Хогвартса и сделать несколько шагов в сторону деревни.

В воздухе профессор заметила летящую в её сторону женщину.

Через минуту она опустилась на землю рядом с Минервой. Недалеко от них приземлился гусь.

Как впоследствии узнала Минерва, это был Кайса, дэймон ведьмы.

На вид прилетевшей можно было дать меньше, чем стоящей перед ней профессору. Хотя, по-правде, прилетевшая женщина была почти в пять с половиной раз старше Минервы. Ей было четыреста двадцать лет.

Профессор МакГонагалл смогла разглядеть то, на чём прилетела ведьма. Это не было похоже на метлу. Женщина прилетела на ветке сосны. Точнее, на ветке _облачной_ сосны. Но это «точнее» Минерва не поняла.

Прилетевшая женщина сразу же начала говорить.

- Скажите, Вы - профессор Минерва МакГонагалл?

- Да, я, - ответила изумлённая Минерва.

- У нас мало времени, вы должны меня выслушать.

Меня зовут Серафина Пеккала. Я – королева ведьм с озера Инара. Я из другого мира. Наш мир наводнили Призраки. Ни один взрослый человек не может избежать своей участи, если не спасается бегством. Призраки забирают у человека душу. Но дети их не видят. Им они не опасны.

Может быть они есть и в вашем мире. Мы не знаем, откуда появились Призраки.

Единственное, что их отпугивает - это Чудесный нож, по-другому - Эльзахеттер. Но мы не знаем, у кого он сейчас.

Серафина Пеккала, я знаю, о ком вы говорите, - сказала Минерва. – Вы прилетели в мир, где есть маглы (неволшебники), сквибы (родившиеся в волшебных семьях, но не умеющие колдовать) и волшебники и ведьмы. Волшебники и ведьмы несколько веков назад отделились от немагического населения. Вся территория, где мы живём, не видна маглам. Это как бы «вырезанная территория», т.е. маглы не замечают её отсутствия, а думают, что всё так и должно быть. Но, также, некоторые здания выглядят для маглов не так, как для нас.

Например, сейчас мы с вами стоим около шотландской школы, школы чародейства и Волшебства Хогвартс. Вместо прекрасного замка маглы видят осыпающиеся руины и знак при въезде.

А теперь - самое главное. В нашем мире есть существа, которых вы называете Призраки. Это они, я знаю. Мы зовём их «dementors» («дементоры», прим. автора). Это слово образовано от слова «dement» (сводить с ума, прим. автора) и «or» (или, прим. автора). Они не только сводят человека с ума, но и забирают его душу. Это хуже, чем смерть.

Да! Но всё-таки между Призраками и дементорами есть разница.

Дементоров не могут видеть маглы, т.е. те, кто не может колдовать и не рождён в волшебной семье. Тому ужасу, которому подвержены все взрослые в вашем мире, у нас есть название. Это - Поцелуй дементора. От него не может спастись ни один магл, если дементор его настигнет. То же самое обстоит и со сквибами, хотя они видят дементоров.

Другое дело - мы, волшебники и ведьмы. В нашем мире есть волшебные палочки и заклинания.

Экспекто Патронум - это вызов Патронуса, защитника от дементоров.

- Минерва, вы можете вызвать Патронуса, - спросила Серафина, сгорая от нетерпения. Если бы она услышала «да», то...

- Могу, - ответила Минерва. - Профессор решила последовать примеру ведьмы, поэтому сказала: Серафина...

- Что? - удивлённо спросил ведьма.

- Серафина, расскажи подробно, что случилось, - попросила Минерва.

- У нас об этом знают очень многие, - ответила Серафина. – Начинается война, одним противником в которй является Церковь. Мы против церковных жертвоприношений. Мы против Призраков. Мы будем бороться за то, чтобы все люди могли _жить_. Не думать о том, что будет завтра.

- Серафина, это очень странно, но у нас похожее положение. Мы, волшебники этого мира, боремся с дьяволом, или что-то вроде этого. И, конечно, с его сторонниками.

На самом деле, это - бывший обычный студент Хогвартса, который очень сильно продвинулся в области Тёмных искусств. Он придумал себе имя, зная, что его будут бояться произносить. Почти все волшебники, ведьмы и сквибы зовут его Тот-Кого-Нельзя-Называть, Вы-Знаете-Кто, Он, Сами-Знаете-Кто. Вместо его имени Волан-де-Морт.

Скоро будет настоящая война, бой, битвы. Война между светлыми волшебниками и дьяволом со своими сторонниками, Пожирателями Смерти.

- Минерва, это так удивительно, что ты сказала, - обрадовалась Серафина. - Значит, наши миры мало чем отличаются друг от друга.

- Серафина, ты не знаешь мой мир. Точно так же, как я не знаю твой. Поэтому мы ничего не знаем о том, что похоже в наших мирах. Мы занем лишь то, что должны бороться за свободу Человека. Мы должны восстановить мир в каждом мире.

- Минерва, ты ещё не догадалась, что между нами общего? - спросила Серафина и посмотрела в синие глаза ведьмы.

- Мы обе – ведьмы, - сказала профессор. Но гусь... у меня нет гуся.

- Это – Кайса, мой дэймон. Дэймон - это душа любого человека в нашем мире. У каждого есть свой дэймон. Я уже давно выросла, поэтому мой дэймон принял окончательную форму. Это - гусь Кайса.

После этого Серафина Пеккала рассказала о дэймонах. То, о чём мы хорошо знаем.

- Серафина, очень странно, что я о таком подумала, но... – неуверенно сказала Минерва. - В нашем мире есть патронусы. Об этом я недавно говорила. Но, также, у нас есть анимаги. Это - волшебники и ведьмы, научившиеся превращаться в животных. Их очень мало. В этом веке всего восемь. Я - одна из них. Конечно, ведьма в анимагической форме – это не дэймон, но это - _тоже_ животное.

Не успела Серафина опомниться, как перед ней оказалась полосатая кошка.

А ведьма, синеглазая красавица, профессор Минерва МакГонагалл, исчезла.

Полосатая кошка... Её добрый и ласковый взгляд напомнил Серафине о том, как ещё несколько секунд назад на неё смотрела Минерва.

- Минерва... я не знаю, что и подумать... - медленно сказала ведьма. Полосатая кошка - это ты. Я так считаю и это моё последнее слово. Больше я не передумаю.

Кошка подошла к ведьме и прижалась к ней. Серафина Пеккала поняла, что оказалась права. А для неё сейчас было как никогда важно не ошибиться. Ведь на карту поставлена судьба Человека во всех мирах.

Через минуту всё было по-прежнему. Снова стояли две ведьмы, смелые, добрые и очень умные. Две красавицы.

- Минерва, время на исходе, мы должны спешить, - сказала Серафина.

- Хорошо, я всё проняла. Пойдём со мной. Серафина, помоги мне пожалуйста, - попросила Минерва.

- Для тебя всё, что угодно, - ответила ведьма и посмотрела на Минерву. Их взгляды встретились.

- Сейчас я должна отправить письмо директору с объяснением моего отсутствия, - сказала Минерва.

Отправив сову Снэйпу, профессор положила такой же кусок пергамента к себе на стол в классе Трансфигурации. На это письмо было наложено заклятие против Тёмных волшебников. Никто из них не должен узнать, куда отправляется Минерва. (Несколько минут назад Серафина сказала, куда именно они полетят).

XXX

Ты знаешь, что это значит? - спросила Серафина и посмотрела в синие глаза. Она понимала, что если бы у них было бы время, она могла бы вечно наслаждаться этой синевой. Может быть, когда-нибудь потом. Но не сейчас.

- Нет, не знаю, - ответила Минерва и продолжила укладывать всё необходимое.

- А я знаю. Мы обе - ведьмы, поэтому я _могу_ смотреть на тебя, _в твои удивительные синие глаза_.

- Выходит, ты не можешь посмотреть на других? - удивилась Минерва. - Странно...

- Да, это правда. Но ради того, чтобы смотреть на тебя, я готова не смотреть ни на кого, -ответила Серафина.

XXX

- Всё, по-моему мы готовы.

- Да, всё правильно.

Минерва подошла к стене за самой последней партой. Затем профессор отсчитала от окна восемь шагов и встала лицом к стене и боком к окну. После этого, профессор Минерва МакГонагалл стукнула палочкой по стене.

На ещё недавно гладкой стене появилась дверь.

Открыв её, Минерва достала оттуда метлу. Это была «Серебряная Стрела», лучшая из всех мётел, разве что чуть-чуть хуже, чем «Молния».

- Нельзя терять ни минуты, - предупредила Серафина. - Будем лететь быстро.

- Давай, я согласна. К тому же, это так приятно.

Через десять минут ведьмы были на месте.


	2. Chapter 2

Глава 2 «Враг побеждён».

- Минерва, ты можешь становиться невидимой? - спросила в надежде Серафина Пеккала.

- Да, могу, - ответила Минерва. Это - дезиллюминационное заклятие.

- Мне, как и другим ведьмам нашего мира, нужна большая сосредоточенность, чтобы стать невидимой и эту невидимость сохранить очень трудно.

- Не волнуйся, Серафина, сейчас я всё сделаю. Для нашего мира это не так сложно.

Минерва достала волшебную палочку и сделала всё необходимое.

Серафина стала неотличима от того, что было вокруг.

Вскоре к ней присоединилась другая ведьма, Минерва МакГонагалл.

Минерва знала, что Призраки, всё-таки _похожие_ на дементоров, но не одни и те же сними, увидят их даже под дезиллюминационным заклятием.

- Минерва , смотри внимательно. Вот сейчас... уже... Да!

- Там человек. Кто это? Ты знаешь? - спросила Минерва.

- Надеюсь, что знаю. Это – Ли Скорсби, техасец-воздухоплаватель и его дэймон - зайчиха Эстер.

Серафина вгляделась в окружающее пространство.

- Да, это он. Но с Ли ещё один человек. Это – Станислаус Грумман.

- Минерва, ты можешь что-то сделать? Надо как-то спасти Ли.

К счастью, Призраков видно не было.

- Жди меня здесь, - сказа Минерва Серафине. С этими словами ведьма полетела туда, откуда доносились звуки пуль.

Уверенно лавируя между снарядами, никем не замеченная, Минерва посылала Stupefy (Остолбеней) налево и направо. За две минуты она одержала победу. После этого Минерва подходила к каждому противнику и изменяла структуру памяти. Когда ведьма справилась с половиной врагов, она услышала рядом с собой голос, который как бы принадлежал ей самой, но, в то же время, был не её голосом.

Он был таким родным и знакомым... Повернув голову, Минерва увидела полосатую кошку.

«Этого не может быть. У меня не может быть дэймона.»

- Минерва, скорее, время не ждёт, - сказала кошка, вернув ведьму к действительности.

- Я знаю, - ответила Минерва. - Но перед этим, ответь мне на вопрос: «Ты - мой дэймон?».

- Я - Мэгги, твой дэймон.

Через несколько минут, Минерва закончила изменение памяти и вернулась к Серафине Пеккале.

- Почему ты не сказала мне о том, что у меня будет дэймон?

- Прости, пожалуйста, Минерва, но у нас остались считанные минуты. Враг может появиться снова. Мы должны полететь к Ли Скорсби и узнать обо всём.

XXX

XXX

- Мы спасены! Эстер, ты можешь в это поверить?

- Не могу. Но, выходит, Серафина Пеккала услышала твой сигнал и спасла нас.

К Ли Скорсби прилетели две ведьмы. Одну из них он хорошо знал.

- Серафина Пеккала, как я рад тебя видеть! Спасибо огромное! Ты спасла мне жизнь.

- Благодари Минерву МакГонагалл, ведьму из другого мира. Это она оглушила врагов, а до этого сделала нас невидимыми.

- Я изменила структуру памяти всем, кто остался в живых.

Когда они придут в себя, они уже не будут помнить прежние взгляды и будут сражаться на вашей стороне.

- Огромное спасибо, Минерва МакГонагалл, даже не знаю, как вас благодарить.

- В нашем мире тоже началась война, во главе противника кто-то вроде дьявола. Я - профессор в школе для волшебников и ведьм. Я борюсь с Тёмными силами в нашем мире. Сейчас я сделала то же самое. Это - мой долг.

- О, нет! Ли Скорсби, где сейчас Станислаус Грумман? - спросила с тревогой Серафина.

- Он отправился на северо-запад пять минут назад. Я видел, как его подхватили Бене Элим, по-другому - ангелы, и он, наверно, уже далеко.

- Ты не видел Юту Камайнен? - Серафина с трудом произнесла эти слова.

- Она... - Ли боялся сказать правду. - Она отправилась за Грумманом. Я слышал, как она прокричала, пролетая мимо меня: «Я его ненавижу! Я убью Станислауса Груммана!»

- Нет! Я не позволю ей убить Груммана! - выкрикнула Минерва. - Я спасу его, что бы мне это ни стоило!


	3. Chapter 3

Глава 3 «Аппарация к бене элим*».

- Я знаю, что делать, Серафина, дай руку. Сейчас мы будем перемещаться в пространстве. Это называется «парная аппарация». На самом деле, известны случаи аппарирования только в положении стоя. Я надеюсь, что у нас получится парная аппарация в воздухе. Держись крепче. Сейчас будет аппарация к бене элим.

Ведьмы взмыли в воздух, а через несколько секунд они преодолели расстояние в сто километров.

- У нас получилось! - обрадовалась Серафина. Но бене элим ещё очень далеко.

Минерва и Серафина аппарировали снова и снова. Очень скоро они догнали Юту Камайнен.

- Тише, - предупредила Серафина. - пока не будем нападать.

Ведьмы увидели, что ангелы вместе с Грумманом спустились вниз. За ними устремилась ведьма, жаждущая мести.

- За ней! - скомандовала Серафина.

- Она уже близко, - предупредила деймон Мэгги, которая своим кошачьим зрением видела лучше ведьм.

- Аппарируем, скорее.

Через секунду ведьмы были рядом с Грумманом, но он их не видел. Минерва успела наложить на себя и Серафину дезиллюминационное заклятие.

- Акцио, оружие, - сказала про себя Минерва и направила палочку на Юту Камайнен.

В ту же секунду лук и стрелы Юты Камайнен оказались у Минервы в руках.

- А теперь попрощайся с желанием убить человека, Юта Камайнен. - С этими словами Минерва изменила память ведьмы. После этого Юта не помнила, что за мужчина рядом с ней.

Минерва МакГонагалл вернула Серафине и себе прежний облик.

Ведьма, спасшая Груммана, подошла к нему. В это время Юта Камайнен отправилась в путь помогать другим ведьмам, не зная, что значит месть.

- Кто вы? - спросил Грумман.

В это время к ним подошла Серафина.

- Серафина, пожалуйста, расскажи обо мне, но желательно самое основное.

Ведьма знала о Минерве очень мало, поэтому рассказ занял минуту.

Когда Серафина закончила, к Грумману подбежал мальчик и бросился в объятия.

- Папа! Наконец-то я тебя нашёл!

- Я надеялся, что когда-нибудь тебя найду. Теперь мы вместе Вилл, - сказал Грумман.

- Вилл, - подойди ко мне, - позвала мальчика Серафина. - Минерва МакГонагалл спасла твоего отца. Ведьма Юта Камайнен когда-то была в него влюблена. Но он не ответил взаимностью, так как всегда помнил, что у него жена и сын. Из-за этого ведьма решила убить твоего отца. Но Минерва выбила из её рук оружие и изменила память. Теперь она не помнит о мести. А сейчас ты увидишь то, что должно случиться. Не бойся, всё будет хорошо.

Минерва встала напротив Станислауса Груммана. Ведьма заглянула в его _синие_ глаза. Синие глаза Минервы МакГонагалл встретились с глазами Станислауса Груммана, которые были точно такого цвета, как у неё.

Через несколько секунд они отвели взгляды.

Теперь вам нечего бояться. То, что я сделала сейчас - необходимость, которая поможет всей вашей семье.

- Минерва, сзади, - только успела крикнуть Серафина.

Минерва сразу поняла, что нужно делать.

- Экспекто Патронум! Экспекто Патронум! – прокричала ведьма, вспоминая о том, как впервые попала в Хогвартс. Самое счастливое воспоминание всегда было вместе с Минервой. Что бы ни случилось.

Призраков становилось всё больше. Вилл мог только чувствовать их. Но кошки, Патронусы Минервы были сильнее Призраков.

Вскоре Призраки исчезли.

Все, кто были с Минервой, осыпали её благодарностью.

- Мы должны помогать друг другу. Мы на войне, - ответила Минерва.

XXX

После победы над Волан-де-Мортом с Пожирателями Смерти, к Минерве прилетела Серафина. Они одержали верх над жертвоприношениями Церкви.

- Недавно я стала директором Хогвартса, - сообщила Минерва.

- Поздравляю, я очень рада за тебя.

- Ты королева ведьм, а я - директор волшебной школы.

- Нет, Минерва, я уже не королева.

- Серафина, что случилось? Почему?

- Я добровольно отказалась от того, чтобы остаться королевой. Я хочу быть обычной ведьмой, но вместе с тобой.

- Серафина, ты мне так никогда и не сказала, почему у меня в вашем мире появился дэймон - кошка Мэгги.

- Прости, пожалуйста, - извинилась Серафина. - Всё очень просто. Любая ведьма из любого мира получает сразу видимого дэймона, как только оказывается в нашем мире.

Раньше я не могла этого сказать, потому, что у нас не было времени. Прости меня, Минерва.

- Я тебя не виню. Я сама понимаю, что мы должны были бороться, чтобы в итоге победить очень сильного и опасного врага.

Когда я вернулась в Хогвартс, то всё стало почти так, как было. Исключение составляло то, что война принимала серьёзный оборот и был недалёк был май 1998 года, когда произошла битва за Хогвартс, в результате которой Гарри Поттер убил Волан-де-Морта. Мы выиграли войну. Вы тоже.

У нас на карту была поставлена свобода только нашего мира, а у вас - свобода от жертвоприношений Церкви для всех миров на свете.

XXX

Наступил вечер. Ведьмы все также были вместе.

- Что ты хочешь? - поинтересовалась Минерва у подруги.

- Ничего, - ответила Серафина, - просто быть рядом с тобой.

- И ты считаешь, что не будешь жалеть о своём мире, королева?

- Я уже не королева, ты знаешь. Пожалуйста, Мина... я прошу тебя.

- Конечно, Фина, не волнуйся, мы будем рядом.

Диван, на котором сидели ведьмы, был очень уютным, а обстановка располагала к беседе. Никто из них не хотел никуда уходить. Они были настолько близко, что им стоило только протянуть руку и невидимая граница исчезнет далеко-далеко.

Ведьмы были готовы разрушить невидимую стену, которая не позволяла им многое.

Серафина первая нарушила тишину.

- Мина... - произнесла ведьма, улыбаясь и посмотрела на подругу.

Во взгляде ведьмы было что-то ещё, то, что могла заметить только Минерва. И она заметила.

Ничего не говоря, Минерва обняла Серафину Пеккала и прижала к себе.

Для Серафины это было то, чего она ждала давно, ещё тогда, когда увидела Мину. Это была любовь с первого взгляда. Синие глаза... и чёрный пучок на затылке... дальше можно и не продолжать. Она слишком прекрасна...

Серафина в ответ обняла Минерву.

Это - действительно счастье. Живя в разных мирах далеко друг от друга очень трудно найти того, кто будет для тебя по-настоящему дорог. Вероятность быть вместе практически равна нулю.

- Всё будет хорошо, дорогая, я знаю. Директор и экс-королева ведьм - мы будем всегда вместе.

- Потому, что мы хотим этого, - согласилась Серафина. Нашим мирам ничего не грозит. Мы будем счастливы, Мина.

The end.

* Бене элим - так называют ангелов в мире Серафины.


End file.
